Venganza
The Venganza, also known as the HMS ''Peregrine, was a pirate frigate, originally a vessel of the British Royal Navy. As a pirate ship, she was captained by Don Rafael, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, until his granddaughter Esmeralda inherited both his ship and his title. History Royal Navy ship The HMS ''Peregrine was a British Royal Navy vessel. She was built at Blackwall shipyardThe Price of Freedom Chapter 1: "Fair Winds and Black Ships" on the shore of River Thames in London. One day, while she was sailing in the Caribbean, the crew caught yellow fever, and all crewman onboard were soon dead. The ''Peregrine continued sailing with no one at the helm, until she run aground on a sandbar near the Florida Keys. The ship remained there, until she was discovered by the pirate ship Venganza. The captain of the pirate ship, Don Rafael, rowed to the grounded ship, and saw the corpses onboard. He survived yellow fever in his youth, and he knew that he can't get it twice. Several of his men who also survived yellow fever joined him on the grounded frigate, and helped him to dispose of the bodies. They cleaned up the Peregrine, and towed her off the sandbar. Rafael then abandoned his old ship, and took the frigate as his flagship. He gave her the new name, the same as his old ship had, the Venganza.The Price of Freedom Chapter 2: "Lady Esmeralda" Pirate ship Rafael's ship The new ''Venganza soon proved to be a perfect pirate ship. Fast and maneuverable, no merchant ship in the Caribbean could escape her. With her twenty-eight cannons, she was even a match for the warships of the European navies. With the Venganza, Don Rafael sailed from the Caribbean to Portugal and back. He even took his granddaughter Esmeralda onboard the ship, when she was fifteen, to learn some pirating. In the early 1710s, the Venganza made port in Tortuga, where Don Rafael encountered Hector Barbossa, a pirate captain whose ship was destroyed by the mysterious rogue pirates. Don Rafael took Barbossa and his men onboard the Venganza, and they sailed for Shipwreck Cove, where they all participated in the meeting of the Pirate Lords. Esmeralda's ship After Don Rafael's death at the hands of the rogue pirate Christophe-Julien de Rapièr, Esmeralda inherited his title and ship. She became a successful pirate, and she earned the nickname Doña Pirata. Three years later, she attacked the Fair Wind, an EITC ship on which her former love interest Jack Sparrow served as a First Mate. She took one third of his cargo, but let his ship go. A few months later, the Venganza was sailing in the Bahamas, looking for the Koldunya, a ship of Boris "Borya" Palachnik, the rogue pirate captain and former Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Esmeralda wanted to capture Borya so she could ask him about Christophe's whereabouts. But instead, the Venganza encountered the Wicked Wench, an EITC merchant ship captained by Sparrow. The Wench fought a battle with the Koldunya, which ended with the destruction of the rogue pirate ship. The crew of the Venganza helped the wounded crewmen of the Wench, and Esmeralda even offered Jack to steal his ship from the Company and join her as a pirate partner. However, he refused. A few days later, the Wench sailed for Savannah. The Venganza escorted her for two days and then sailed in another direction. The further fate of the ship is unknown. Design and appearance The Venganza was a three-masted Blackwall frigate. With her long, black hull and 28 cannons, she was built for battle and notable for her speed. She was so fast that she could sail rings around most ships. Her cargo hold was big enough to carry a lot of stolen booty. The captain's cabin was large and richly furnished. Behind the scenes *The original name for Venganza, the HMS Peregrine, was never mentioned in The Price of Freedom. It was given by A.C. Crispin, the author of The Price of Freedom, on the request of fans after the release of the novel.KeepToThe Code: View topic - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom *In The Price of Freedom, the Venganza is described as a Blackwall frigate. In real-world history, the first Blackwall frigates were built in the late 1830s, more than a century after the events of the novel. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' Notes and references it:Venganza Category:Frigates Category:Pirate ships Category:British Royal Navy ships